<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>...Влюбляюсь без отпечатков by AgniRo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564909">...Влюбляюсь без отпечатков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo'>AgniRo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Constant Gardener (2005), The English Patient (1996), The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Диверсант взрывает сознание Мэллори во времени. Запущен обратный отсчёт до гибели тела. Кью и Бонд бросаются на поиски по вееру миров, чтобы спасти множество его версий — и вернуть домой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond &amp; Q, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>...Влюбляюсь без отпечатков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на трек Zack Hemsey - <a href="https://youtu.be/lWDYAJ2-Y1E">“See What I've Become”</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кью не выносил, когда его использовали втемную. Он бы не смог работать в поле: агентов используют втемную.</p><p>Ради общего блага, ради королевы и страны, и него самого — нет, спасибо. Кью мутило от мысли, что он не в курсе возможных последствий своих же действий. Когда понимаешь, то готов отвечать.</p><p>Когда нет — ответить все равно придется, но как беспомощному слепому щенку. В горле отчаянно першило, ком не сглатывался. Затасканный по допросам, Кью последний раз пил часов пять назад.</p><p>Он потер шею, бросил короткий взгляд на Бонда — тот замер вплотную, невозмутимый, разве что пергаментно-бледный, с прорезавшимися морщинами вокруг рта.</p><p>Лабораторный свет резал глаза, выхватывал до черточки тело в капсуле-«саркофаге» перед ними.</p><p>Кью многое повидал в жизни, но такого Мэллори и представить не мог. Его лицо белело из-под толстого стекла — застывшее, как восковая маска. Чуждое теперь лицо: белые веки и сросшийся провал вместо носа. Лысый череп. Никаких ресниц.</p><p>Истощенные пальцы скрючились поверх одеяла — зачем его укрыли и кто?</p><p>Что чувствует человек, когда время застывает? Магия, черт подери. Кто бы мог подумать. Впрочем, магия не справилась — не до конца. Пришлось совмещать с технологией. Стазис плюс заморозка, сложный комплекс жизнеобеспечения... Кью ощутил, как губы сводит в привычной усмешке — самодовольство, от которого хотелось придушить самого себя.</p><p>Ведь он не помог — он, Кью, начальник техотдела, всевидящее око МИ-6, который лично обеспечивал безопасность Мэллори на одиночных миссиях. Удаленно, разумеется. Эта операция — подставные переговоры в собственном кабинете, что могло быть проще. Бонд скучал под дверью — снес ее плечом по тревоге, но опоздал.</p><p>Опоздали все, потому что не знали, куда смотреть.</p><p>Невидимый террорист возник на долю секунды и пропал, полупрозрачный, как голограмма. Как призрак — и в защищенном кабинете главы МИ-6.</p><p>Кью засек его лишь в записи: по-снайперски точный выстрел чего-то вроде лазера. Одна пятая секунды на маневр — кто, к дьяволу, двигается так быстро?</p><p>Где-то в недрах Дома-на-реке сновали безопасники. Составляли бумажный отчет для Правительства, решали, что делать с агентами, которые не справились — снова.</p><p>Несчастливая должность — М. Несчастливая, пока рядом Кью и Бонд?</p><p>Они работали по обстановке. Взрывались машины и гибли люди. Они ошибались, но шли до конца — идеалисты, профессионалы или глупцы? Только М вновь и вновь позволял им это, а теперь оказался при смерти. По их вине.</p><p>Никто их не допустит к отчету по делу. Но кто сказал, что они запросят допуск?</p><p>Это МИ-6 — здесь играют друг на друга в подставного.</p><p>Выше допуск — сложнее схемы. Мэллори сделал ставку вслепую на своих, не введя полностью в курс дела; они не вывезли.</p><p>Ошибся командир или агенты? Кью наплевать. Бонд еле слышно дышал рядом, слишком правильно и на счет. Выдохи — обратный отсчет до новой миссии. Кью сжал телефон в ожидании сигнала.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>Сколько себя помнил, Кью жаждал информации, искал, собирал и копил, до мурашек, до красных кругов под веками, бессонными ночами и на кофеине.</p><p>Информация — спасение от одиночества. Можно собрать взрывчатку и микрочип, достать компромат и подчистить за кем-то хвосты.</p><p>И тебя оценят. Не надо торговать собой и улыбками. Люди сами придут, с чаем и болтовней о погоде. Предложат контракт, обеспечат ипотеку и лучшую ветклинику для котов. Коты — не собаки, не требуют любви и не умеют любить ни в ответ, ни беззаветно, они просто ищут тепла.</p><p>Кью завел кружку с черной кошачьей мордой.</p><p>Руки заняты — чувства в заморозке. Заняты руки и мозг — ты счастлив.</p><p>Кью просто хотел быть счастливым как умел, и Дом-на-реке дал ему все, чего он искал. М оценила его и сделала нужным.</p><p>Она прикрепила Кью к самому бесцеремонному в Доме агенту. Бонд разговаривал как человек, знающий себе цену, а работал — как тот, кому нечего терять. Зверея под градом пошлостей и требований невозможного, Кью явственно ощущал свое тело: шум крови в ушах, ярость комком в горле и грохот пульса висках.</p><p>Это бесило неимоверно. Это придавало энергию в деле, вместо того, чтобы, как раньше, отнимать. Будто скрывался в безвременье и вдруг выпал в реальный мир, в самый шторм.</p><p>Руки — заняты, мозг — тоже, но ни счастья, ни спокойствия не видать. Кровь горела в венах.</p><p>Наверное, поэтому он катастрофически, невероятно облажался.</p><p>Сильва обрушил серверы.</p><p>Кью лихорадочно восстанавливал систему безопасности Дома, не давал Бонду угробиться в погоне за Сильвой и ждал. Сначала — отстранения с позором, а потом — что его вышвырнут хорошо если на улицу, а не в тюрьму, ведь отказать Бонду, который наплевал на приказ, потому что знает, как лучше, невозможно. Он слишком уверенный.</p><p>Слишком Бонд.</p><p>Агенты — лишь инструменты, но это два-нуля-семерка, легенда и сволочь. Тогда он спасал задницу Кью и спасал М, выбрал решение, которое счел лучшим. Как отказать?</p><p>Кью не выносил игр втемную, а Бонд ему доверился, бесповоротно и безумно. Никогда Кью не ощущал себя столь нужным.</p><p>Никогда он не глотал столько успокоительного, увидев, к чему привел самостоятельный выбор, его и Бонда. Тот вернулся серый и безмолвный: М погибла. Это Кью поспособствовал ее смерти, пусть и желая спасти.</p><p>И тогда знакомый лишь по досье усталый человек с цепким взглядом агента сохранил Дом-на-реке в целом и шкуру Кью в частности.</p><p>Чего ради? На вид — многоходовка в традиционном стиле М, но время шло, а подставы не случалось.</p><p>Новый М — Мэллори — лично инспектировал каждый угол и пресекал возражения коротким холодным взглядом. Он двигался бережно, чуть сутулясь, но плавно, как боец после травмы — опытный боец.</p><p>Всегда держал дистанцию, а говорил тихо и низко и сразу отпускал, отдав приказ.</p><p>Никакого диалога, никаких оценок: ни поощрений, ни язвительных замечаний.</p><p>Кью все чаще думал: не сдать ли котов в приют? Они в нем не нуждались: кормит, чешет — и прекрасно. Кто угодно покормит. Не расстроятся.</p><p>Бонд после дальних миссий вваливался с бутылкой эля и пачкой корма прямо в квартиру — коты увивались, как возле родного. Кью приносил стакан под эль, миски котам и молча помогал с перевязкой. Бонд ни разу целым не вернулся. Они не говорили, не касались друг друга кроме как для лечения.</p><p>Эль источал приторно-цветочный аромат, и обросшее лицо Бонда в кои-то веки смягчалось. В бывшем Доме-на-реке знали: Кью хранит компромат намертво. Он самый надежный сейф для вашего компромата. Предпочитает Мэллори эль или сидр? Кто знает.</p><p>Они молча коротали вечер, Кью — с ногами в кресле, с ноутбуком на коленях. Он чувствовал себя котом — жаль, почесать некому. Вопрос к штатному психологу: нормально хотеть, чтобы тебя погладили?</p><p>Кью уже подобрал достойный кошачий приют, когда его вышвырнули в поле.</p><p>Спектр.</p><p>Горы, свитер колет шею, хочется убить Бонда.</p><p>Мэллори.</p><p>Хочется в бункер, шарф мерзкий, программировать при заносах в авто неудобно, Мэллори стреляет как бог.</p><p>Он работает с Бондом слаженно и привычно — агентов бывших не бывает. Он похож на Бонда. Он абсолютно другой.</p><p>Точный, бережливый, отстраненный и быстрый, как змея. Он щурит глаза, и Кью кажется, что в них бликуют цифры-расчеты. Вокруг рта прорезаются складки, он командует жестко и тише обычного. Кью строчит на клавиатуре, приоткрыв рот, боясь пропустить хоть слово Мэллори. Сам не знает, почему. Ведь у него своя задача.</p><p>Бонд — тяжелый хищник, отдается охоте весь и быстро перегорает. Ему нужен квартирмейстер: тормоза и поддержка.</p><p>Мэллори не нужен никто. Он экономит силы и бьет наверняка, для него команда — как продолжение тела.</p><p>Кью бьется над кодом «Девяти глаз» и поглядывает вокруг. В зеркале авто он видит отражение. Дыхание перехватывает, не от гонки и пальбы, нет — от взгляда Мэллори. Он сосредоточенный и устало-уверенный, как у человека, который готов ко всему и слишком давно.</p><p>Этот взгляд бьет в живот и вгрызается в легкие. Кью вцепляется в ноутбук и вдруг остро ощущает чуть шероховатый металл под пальцами, горячий от долгой работы, и скорость, и ночь, бьющую в лобовое стекло.</p><p>Он сидит в машине позади Мэллори.</p><p>Он пошел за ним сам. За М.</p><p>Теперь Бонд — его напарник, и Кью — его тень, с одним ноутбуком против мощностей программы «Девять глаз».</p><p>Трое против всех. Классика, о которой он не мечтал и лучше бы не узнал никогда.</p><p>Ядовитый дар для тех, кого научили выбирать. Его жизнь рушится, но он счастлив, потому что выбрал пригодиться тому, в кого верит.</p><p>Как по-идиотски.</p><p>Безвыходно и все-таки... Тепло.</p><p>С тех пор прошел год. Сдать котов в приют рука не поднялась.</p><p>Дом-на-реке отстроили заново.</p><p>В его недрах, в ватной тишине гудели приборы. Лабораторию Кью превратили в медблок. Бонд стоял вплотную, Кью слышал его дыхание. Слишком медленное, чтобы сойти за спокойное. Кью не поднимал глаз — знал, что увидит: выцветший до прозрачности взгляд Бонда, будто скованный равнодушием.</p><p>Бонд — бездушная машина, агент с двумя нулями. Так предписывает регламент. Люди верят в регламент. Наивные, им не страшно смотреть Бонду в лицо.</p><p>Даже Таннер взирал неприязненно и прямо — он тоже верил. Лишь Кью избегал его взгляда — берегся. И без того в горле стоял ком, который не сбить самым сладким чаем.</p><p>Бонд замер у прозрачного «саркофага», расставив ноги и глядя сверху вниз. Лицо — бесстрастная маска, но Кью знал, что скрыто под светлыми ресницами: тщательно задавленная и оттого более жгучая тоска.</p><p>Так смотрят на командира, на друга, на... любимого. На того, за кем готов в пекло и в ад по одному лишь слову.</p><p>Но Мэллори неподвижен.</p><p>Приборы показывали медленное, но неумолимое ухудшение. Кью ждал, и Бонд вместе с ним — привычное дело.</p><p>Внутреннее расследование завершено, данные засекречены, но их никто не забрал. Жучки активны. Любое шевеление у начальства — и Кью снесет защиту, чтобы вырвать информацию.</p><p>Они должны вернуть Мэллори, вернуть своего командира. Плевать на планы высокого начальства. Кью хорошо знал, как и за что списывают в расход...</p><p>Мэллори вел очередные переговоры с одним незначительным чиновником из Правительства, который имел обыкновение пить чай с королевой. При подготовке тот проходил как мистер Скромность.</p><p>Не отслеживай Кью их в режиме онлайн, близкое знакомство с Ее величеством чиновника бы не спасло, как и скромная должность в Правительстве. Потому что Мэллори вдруг подавился в середине фразы, побелел сверху вниз, словно усыпанный снегом, и рухнул без сознания — уродливым манекеном.</p><p>Террориста-невидимку засекли на записи как мимолетную вспышку в неразличимом глазу спектре.</p><p>Мэллори не дышал. Клиническая смерть, и тут же — неохотный запуск сердца под руками мистера Скромность. Да, тот среагировал мгновенно — рухнул на колени, сжимая зонт, который окутался золотистым светом. Мэллори не пришел в сознание, но поражение затормозилось.</p><p>Мистер Скромность помедлил, серый от усталости, но затем встал, отряхнул колени платком и тут же принял равнодушный вид.</p><p>— Магическая травма, — сообщил он брезгливо. А затем по одному звонку изменил уровень допуска для Кью и Бонда. Их сопроводили в засекреченный архив для изучения соответствующих документов.</p><p>Слово «магия» обрело новый смысл. Наполовину — матерный, судя по лицу Бонда в процессе чтения документов.</p><p>Кью открыл для мистера Скромность вход в свою лабораторию круглосуточно. Допуск для дипломата с реакцией боевика и наглухо закрытым досье — кощунство и покушение на честь и достоинство МИ-6 и квартирмейстера в частности, но... Если бы не он... Кью еще потряхивало, когда он вбивал самое вычурное имя в мире: Майкрофт Холмс. Имя — все, что открылось Кью в его личном деле.</p><p>Электронного досье на Холмса не заводили вовсе.</p><p>Чиновник из Правительства... Мистер Скромность в баснословно дорогих неприметных костюмах, следить за которым Мэллори категорически запретил.</p><p>Встречался с ним два раза, а третьего не пережил.</p><p>Кью вдавил ногти в ладони, зашипев от боли. Мэллори выживет, он должен.</p><p>Кью поклялся любимым свитером, что лично переберет сканеры МИ-6. Они обязаны засекать не только стелс-террористов, но и оружие вроде зонта Холмса. Магия существует в мире, где действует закон сохранения энергии. Значит, она — просто неизученный ее вид. А если кто-нибудь с двумя нулями догадается встроить волшебную палочку в автомат, МИ-6 этого не переживет. Британия тоже.</p><p>Он всю ночь провозился в лаборатории, но все, что выяснил — невидимость обеспечивала некое искажение электромагнитных волн, но, возможно, это лишь часть картины.</p><p>Кью с усилием моргнул: заставить себя смотреть на Мэллори тяжело, но потом отвести взгляд невозможно. Глаза слезились.</p><p>Это был Мэллори — и это был не он.</p><p>У Мэллори сильные руки, а походка упругая и свободная, с той скрытой мощью, по которой видного полевого агента. Даже бывшего.</p><p>У Мэллори живой, цепкий взгляд и ехидные искры в глубине светлых глаз, когда он смотрит на Бонда, а тот не видит. У Мэллори смеющиеся морщинки под веками, и никто не знает, как он беззвучно веселится в своем солидно-кожаном кабинете, никто, кроме Кью. Веселится, глядя на раздраженного Бонда, которого терзает психолог на медкомиссии, — ловит на ассоциациях с М.</p><p>У него — у непоколебимого М — аккуратно уложенные, но бесконечно трогательные пушистые виски, и Кью ни за что не признается, что держит в своем столе крошечную расческу. В «гостевом» ящике. Просто на всякий случай.</p><p>Пару раз на ней оставались короткие светлые волоски.</p><p>У Мэллори спокойные движения, экономные, как у хищника. Свободные, как у человека в своем доме. У него выглаженная рубашка и галстук, который явно запрограммирован ложиться ровно в любой ситуации. А, может, зачарован. В свете новой информации...</p><p>Кью вздрогнул от нестерпимой рези в глазах — лампы над «саркофагом» горели нещадно.</p><p>Безжалостный свет выхватывал каждую складку на рваном по подолу балахоне, в который превратился костюм Мэллори.</p><p>Холмс запустил ему сердце заново, но ненадолго — уродство расползалось и по телу, пожирая кожу, хрящи... И тогда Холмс создал это — стазис. Остановленное время.</p><p>Кью ненавидел полевую работу — терпеть не мог пачкать руки. Но тогда ему хотелось убивать — кроваво и грязно, потому что какой к дьяволу Отдел передовых технологий, если чиновники замораживают время?</p><p>Но приборы реанимации показали, что магический стазис медленно убивает Мэллори. Кью не спал двое сутки, накачиваясь кофеином, прежде чем вытащил из США, Японии и Израиля специалистов со спецоборудованием, которые стабилизировали процесс.</p><p>Манипенни рыдала в туалете. Она тщательно устранила конкурентов, заблокировала двери и показала на камеру лист А4 с угрозами Кью — если тот вздумает наблюдать в прямом эфире, она разложит распечатки с компроматом на него во всех женских туалетах Дома-на-реке.</p><p>Кью честно посмотрел в записи.</p><p>Манипенни рыдала сухо, неумело и отчаянно. Три минуты ровно. Потом сработал таймер на телефоне, она вытерла лицо салфетками, поправила макияж, коротко кивнула камере под потолком и удалилась, вскинув голову и цокая каблуками.</p><p>На рабочее место? Ха, как бы ни так. На повторный допрос службы внутренней безопасности.</p><p>Перед этим они довели Кью до повторного приступа жажды убийства. Выручил Холмс — заявился бесцеремонно, помахивая зонтом-тростью, заперся с начальником, а через две минуты задержанных отпустили.</p><p>Расследование засекретили. Всех распустили по местам.</p><p>Кью и Бонд автономно друг от друга сочли, что их место — в палате Мэллори, благо ее оборудовали в лаборатории в сердце МИ-6.</p><p>Под свитером щекотно завибрировал телефон. Кью нащупал его, путаясь в складках и задевая кобуру, скрытый пояс с аптечкой и прочей мелочевкой.</p><p>Бонд вскинулся, как для броска. Жучки сработали — но данные были удалены из электронных баз. Восстановить можно, но... Бонд сузил глаза, и Кью кивнул.</p><p>По-настоящему секретные документы всегда в бумажном виде, а взлом — работа для пары; была, есть и будет. Агент и его квартирмейстер, теперь плечом к плечу.</p><p>Кью запустил руку под свитер, нащупал молнию пояса. Миниатюрные глушилки, сканеры, постановщики помех...</p><p>Телефоны зажужжали у обоих: вызывал Таннер.</p><p>Кью вскинул голову в ответ на встречное движение Бонда.</p><p>Холодный прищур, молчаливая команда: «Готовься к прорыву»</p><p>Тугое напряжение внутри, прикрыть веки в ответ: «Разумеется, 007».</p><p>Мимолетная, изломанная усмешка — зеркальная, оба знают. Нет нужды смотреть в зеркала, и друг на друга — необязательно.</p><p>Они привыкли смотреть на Мэллори. Он был тем, кто научил их синхронизироваться на рефлексах. Кто объединял их. Придал жизни смысл — и кто сейчас стал объектом нового задания.</p><p>Это МИ-6. Твой напарник, обходительный водитель или улыбчивая секретарша выстрелят в спину в любой момент. Или ты сам наденешь на них наручники.</p><p>Но Кью помнил, как они брали трижды проклятого Сильву и как — «Спектр». Как ждали команды отбой, безопасников с наручниками или отстранения. Но Мэллори лишь взглянул внимательно и бесстрастно с усталой усмешкой и отвернулся. И снова Кью побелевшими пальцами вбивал коды, прикрывая Бонда от своих же.</p><p>Потому что Мэллори принял их сторону.</p><p>Мэллори повязал их крепче контракта, ипотеки, кредитной истории.</p><p>Он поставил их рядом и встал впереди — сухопарый, уставший, с тихим, но властным голосом. Он заслонил их собой.</p><p>Они же... не смогли.</p><p>Кью вышел из лифта первым. Растерянный и взъерошенный Таннер шел навстречу.</p><p>С порога его кабинета вежливо улыбался Холмс, щегольски опираясь на зонт-трость.</p><p>Кью не ждал ничего хорошего от предстоящей беседы. От бессонницы и мигрени мутило, резкая боль дергала виски. Кью тупо смотрел на зонт Холмса, пытаясь сделать вид, что нервно почесывает запястья сцепленных рук, а на деле — переключал сенсоры крошечного сканера. Проклятая штука ничего не засекала.</p><p>Холмс чего-то ждал, брезгливо сжав тонкие губы. Кью сглатывал тошноту и мечтал об огромной чашке ядерного «Эрл Грея», сладкого до неприличия. Позади щелкнула дверь, и Кью расслабил плечи: присутствие Бонда он чуял спинным мозгом.</p><p>Оно означало крупные неприятности.</p><p>Присесть им не предложили. Холмс вскинул подбородок, произнес фальшивые соболезнования, а потом кинул две папки на стол. Три минуты на изучение, затем уничтожить.</p><p>Бонд справился быстрее. Кью затормозил в самом начале, поймав себя на том, что мысленно повторяет все известные ругательства. Мэллори знал о существовании магии — ну, разумеется. Королева тоже.</p><p>Мистер «Скромность» Холмс оказался магом.</p><p>Радикальная группировка волшебников подготовила диверсию — испытание нового оружия, превентивный удар по слишком опасным людям. Оно поражало время внутри человека. Тот мгновенно терял свое «я», проживал свои, но чужие жизни в параллельных мирах и не мог вернуть себя-настоящего в правильное время и место.</p><p>Где-то двойник Мэллори был изуродован и погиб. Его вышвырнуло сюда, а сознание настоящего, их Мэллори как бы растянулось между мирами на всех двойников.</p><p>Его больше нет.</p><p>Он... растворился.</p><p>Кью прикрыл веки, сжимая в руках папку и повторяя все популярные ругательства на английском, проклиная их скудость. Надо бы загрузить пару словарей иностранного мата... Внутренний таймер отсчитывал секунды.</p><p>Они бросили папки на стол одновременно. Холмс положил руку на зонт, и документы вспыхнули бездымным пламенем. Полированное дерево даже не потемнело.</p><p>— Вопросы? — ровно спросил Холмс.</p><p>Кью взглянул на Бонда. Тот дернул уголком губ и заложил руки за спину.</p><p>— Наша задача, сэр? — бесстрастно спросил он.</p><p>Внутри что-то медленно разжалось, и Кью перевел дыхание. Бонд — стихийное бедствие, но на случай армагеддона незаменим. В тоне ни тени эмоций, это не игра — он действительно готов отработать любой план.</p><p>А у Кью в мозгу набатом стучало: Мэллори подставил не их — он подставился сам. Вел операцию совместно с Холмсом — и если бы не они, то время взорвалось бы во всем МИ-6. Сотни трупов и никаких зацепок... Кладбище внешней разведки.</p><p>Сухой голос Холмса прорезал тишину.</p><p>— Задача — собрать мистера Мэллори воедино. На мониторе мистера Таннера — показатели жизнеобеспечения «саркофага». Доступ сюда будет только у вас на все время операции.</p><p>Кью моргнул. Сверлящая боль дернула висок, и он решил, что от мигрени у него слуховое расстройство. Воедино... собрать? Кью скосил глаза на Бонда — ноль реакции, спина напряжена, кисти расслаблены. Может, он просчитывает, как бы у Холмса половчее выбить зонт.</p><p>Холмс смерил их взглядом и небрежно сунул руку под пиджак. Бонд едва незаметно спружинил в коленях, и секундное тепло мазнуло в груди — Кью знал, что первым движением несносного, наглого агента будет отшвырнуть его с линии атаки.</p><p>Бонд защищал Кью. Кью защищал Бонда.</p><p>А Мэллори сумел спасти только Холмс.</p><p>Тот вытянул из внутреннего кармана что-то вроде золотистой сферы на цепочке.</p><p>— Хроноворот модифицированный, инвентарный номер зафиксирован. Подлежит возврату, — сообщил он. — Инструкция под крышкой. М нужен живым — только он опознает убийцу. Контакт был мгновенным, но достаточным для запоминания. А у нас нет улик. Стазис и искусственная кома истончаются быстрее, чем в начале. У вас не больше часа, господа, по местному времени.</p><p>Он положил хроноворот на стол и, нацепив ручку зонта на локоть, прошествовал к выходу.</p><p>Бонд коротко, по-военному кивнул, тут же вскрывая крышку прибора. Но Кью задохнулся от возмущения.</p><p>— Сэр! Одну минуту, сэр.</p><p>Он скользнул к дверям, блокируя выход. Может, Кью и кабинетный работник, но сдает нормативы регулярно. Холмс вскинул брови, взглянув как на досадное насекомое.</p><p>Бонд за спиной мгновенно сместился ближе, тактически перекрыв пути отхода. Кью мысленно усмехнулся.</p><p>— Сэр, прошу уточнить задачу. Какова методика для сбора расщепленной во времени личности? Каковы наши действия?</p><p>На лице Холмса отобразилось показательное страдание. Выдающийся нос, казалось, заострился больше, демонстрируя степень презрения к столь беспомощным агентам. Но Кью стоял насмерть, и Бонд маячил в стратегической точке. Холмс скривил рот и процедил:</p><p>— Эта модель хроноворота забрасывает в критические моменты. Он настраивается на ментальный слепок личности. Ваша задача — не дать мистеру Мэллори умереть. Прямое вмешательство запрещено. Увидите. При успехе миссии распад тела и личности сменится восстановлением. Время — энергия, которая создает миры. Для пришельцев они неизменны, кроме законов энтропии. Вам ясно, господа?</p><p>Кью уловил, как Бонд сзади расслабился, и отчеканил:</p><p>— Так точно, сэр. Благодарю.</p><p>И отступил в сторону. Холмс развернулся на каблуках, отворил дверь взмахом кисти, не прикасаясь. Обтянутая дорогим пиджаком спина выражала неимоверное презрение.</p><p>Кью дождался, пока замок защелкнется, и с чувством припечатал:</p><p>— Говнюк.</p><p>— Вызвать и тебе санитаров? — не поднимая глаза от хроноворота, поинтересовался Бонд.</p><p>— Не стоит беспокойства, 007, — с достоинством ответил Кью.</p><p>Единственный человек, при котором он позволял себе ругаться вслух, не поощрял его порывы. Хотя сам не стеснялся ни капли. И где справедливость?</p><p>Бонд протянул на ладони крошечный бумажный квадрат — пожелтевший и хрустящий. Инструкция, н-да. Порядок активации, так-так. О. Значит... Перемещение во времени — по факту вояж между мирами. Они — сетка вероятностей, где поток энергии-времени пронизывает материю, и ходок попросту попадает в мир копии, максимально приближенной по мозговой активности.</p><p>Хроноворот позволяет задать настройку на чужие «волны».</p><p>— Надеюсь, наши копии там еще не родились, — проворчал Кью.</p><p>— У меня один вопрос, — начал Бонд.</p><p>— Как диверсант проник в здание? — закончил Кью. Поправил пальцем очки и ответил: — Потому что я идиот и не маг.</p><p>— У них есть стелс-режим, — пожал плечами Бонд. — Ты справишься. Время. Давай руку.</p><p>Кью послушно переплел с ним пальцы. Ладонь была сухая и горячая. Использовать хроноворот можно в любом месте, но пронести снаряжение не удалось бы. Так что — поясная аптечка и связка дежурных гаджетов с собой, Бонд вооружен, миссия начинается.</p><p>Они на секунду встретились взглядами. Кью вынул пистолет, щелкнул предохранителем.</p><p>Бонд надел хроноворот на шею и что-то повернул. Металл щелкнул, как курок, и рухнула темнота. В нос ударил горячий ветер, душный запах песка, насыщенной минералами воды и чего-то влажного, пряного, как бывает на Юге.</p><p>Миг — и мир взорвался слепящим солнцем.</p><p>— Африка... — чертыхнулся Бонд. И тут же рванул Кью за плечо, прижимаясь спина к спине.</p><p>Кью рефлекторно вскинул пистолет, но царила тишина. Вдоль горизонта, до окоема, серебрилось озеро. Странные розовые, зеленоватые и желтые островки изрезали его тут и там.</p><p>Поодаль бугрились каменистые дюны. Земля обжигала сквозь подошвы. Кью мгновенно взмок, но не двигался, цепко оглядывая горизонт и чувствуя от затылка до копчика напряжение Бонда. Тот вдруг выпрямился и замер, как зверь в стойке.</p><p>— Слева на два часа, — бросил он негромко.</p><p>Кью глубоко вдохнул, прежде чем обернуться.</p><p>Предзакатное солнце разлилось по воде оранжевым огнем. Мэллори брел по озерной кромке, полотняные штаны болтались, закатанные по колено. Футболка темнела от пота, — Кью моргнул — розовая футболка. Розовая.</p><p>Мэллори взобрался на плоскую гряду и встал вполоборота, подняв лицо к небу. Закатное солнце высветлило взъерошенные волосы.</p><p>Резко выдохнул Бонд. Кью мысленно сосчитал до пяти.</p><p>— Сколько ему лет? — спросил он.</p><p>— Не больше сорока.</p><p>— Он не заметит, 007?</p><p>— Ему не до нас, — отозвался тот и кивнул влево.</p><p>По воде к Мэллори шла девушка. Странная девушка с темными кудрями, босая, ступала по воде аки посуху. На солнце ее тело просвечивало, бликовало, как кривая голограмма.</p><p>Кью моргнул. Девушка не исчезла — уселась рядом с Мэллори, а тот накрыл ее руку своей. Та прошла насквозь, схватив воздух. Он не заметил.</p><p>Мэллори склонился к ней, глядя исподлобья мягко и всепрощающе, так нежно, что у Кью защемило сердце.</p><p>— Тэсс, — прочитал он по губам Мэллори. — Я знаю все твои секреты...</p><p>Чтобы М — и не вскрыл чьи-то тайны. Ха. Это точно он.</p><p>— Кью, — резко сказал Бонд.</p><p>Он тоже услышал — далекий рык мотора, который ни с чем не спутаешь: военная машина.</p><p>— Шесть человек и водитель, — отчитался, глядя сквозь камеру смартфона с функцией военного бинокля. — Автоматы.</p><p>Они двинулись слаженно, пригибаясь в каменистых дюнах, за пучками пожухлой травы. Машина тряслась вдоль кромки воды.</p><p>Мэллори встал, чуть сутулясь. Оглянулся измученно и отвернулся. Опустил руки, глядя в розовеющее небо. Девушка отстранилась, тревожно мерцая.</p><p>— Бонд, — прошипел Кью.</p><p>Тусклый блик в правой ладони ни с чем не спутаешь — пистолет.</p><p>— Без магазина, — сквозь зубы ответил Бонд.</p><p>Под ребрами заныло. Справа, в дюнах, отличное место для засады, но Холмс запретил вмешиваться физически. Что делать? Они переглянулись и побежали, пригнувшись. До Мэллори — пятьдесят метров по открытой местности, их засекут.</p><p>Отобьются, но это вмешательство? Или нет?</p><p>— К черту, — выдохнул Бонд. Выпрямился во весь рост и шагнул на дорогу.</p><p>Кью задохнулся, обмирая. Машина выскочила в шаге от них, трое вдоль борта уставились в упор, сверкая белками глаз. Кью приготовился сбить Бонда с ног, если те откроют огонь.</p><p>Пахнуло бензином и жаром. Машина пронеслась мимо. Никто не шелохнулся.</p><p>— Проклятье.</p><p>— Мы невидимки, 007, — сердце бешено стучало. — Это чужой мир, вероятность, созданная течением времени.</p><p>Бонд вскинул пистолет и разрядил вслед машине — пули ушли в пустоту. Кью схватил камень, но пальцы прошли сквозь ничто. Воздух, ветер, — энергия? — ощущались, а предметы — нет.</p><p>В боку закололо, как после бега.</p><p>Бонд обхватил голову руками, быстро и яростно матерясь под нос.</p><p>Они бесполезны. Вот он, запрет на вмешательство в действии. Кто знает, что натворил здесь Мэллори, но его расстреляют в упор, и они ничем не помогут. А он не станет сопротивляться.</p><p>Кью содрал промокший насквозь свитер, хватаясь за пояс — десяток бесполезных гаджетов. Нет ничего для общения с призраками! С призраками. Они ведь сами — как привидения, чуждые этому миру.</p><p>— Бонд, — позвал Кью.</p><p>Тот уже смотрел на девушку. Они переглянулись и молча бросились вперед. Машина объезжала крутую дюну справа, они мчались напрямик. Пот стекал по лбу, оседал на очках. В мозгу бился обратный отсчет — скорость авто, помноженная на примерное расстояние.</p><p>Чертовы вояки не стреляют издалека, не понять почему, но хвала всем богам и магии за это.</p><p>— Тэсс! — закричал Кью, отчаянно размахивая свитером.</p><p>Мэллори даже не вздрогнул, гипнотизируя озерную гладь. На миг показалось, что девушка не слышит, но она вдруг вскинулась и воззрилась на них в немом изумлении.</p><p>— Хочешь смотреть, как его убивают? — рявкнул Бонд. — Сдохла сама и мужика загубила.</p><p>Та вздрогнула, как от пощечины. Кью скривился — не лучший план, но времени нет. Он стащил очки, и мир расплылся в розовое и белое. Схватил Бонда за плечо, затыкая.</p><p>— Тэсс, пожалуйста, мы хотим спасти Мэл... вашего мужчину. Он вас слышит, он вам верит — пусть сопротивляется. Пусть бежит, стреляет, что угодно. Он справится. Он же добыл ваши секреты.</p><p>Кью взглянул из-под липкой челки прямо в белое вытянутое пятно, обозначающее девушку. Он знал, что даже взмокший и лохматый — очарователен. Так сказала Манипенни, а она не лжет в деловых вопросах.</p><p>Сзади взрыкнула машина. Дохнуло пылью, выхлопной гарью.</p><p>— Тэсс, спасите его.</p><p>— Его расстреляют! В упор. Из-за тебя, — гаркнул Бонд. — На твоих глазах. Ну же.</p><p>Девушка-пятно заколебалась и потянулась к пятну-Мэллори. Кью торопливо вытер очки о футболку. Нацепил на нос.</p><p>Сзади послышались гортанные выкрики, скрип тормозов. Тэсс прильнула к Мэллори, тот обернулся с улыбкой обреченного. На камнях под их ногами что-то блестело.</p><p>— Ну же, милая, прошу, — страстно взмолился Кью. У Бонда побелели скулы.</p><p>Мотор затих, застучали борта и двери.</p><p>Плевать на магию и невмешательство. Как там сказал Холмс — работает лишь энтропия... Кью вытряхнул из пояса генератор крио и обернулся. Бонд смотрел отчаянно, раздувая ноздри. Смотрел с надеждой — доверяя, готовый к любому приказу.</p><p>Нет таких миссий — умереть. Просто случаются внеплановые потери. Закрыть Мэллори собой — просто, как сделать вдох. Лишь бы получилось.</p><p>Кью мазнул себя по лбу, собрав пальцем влажные капли, и стряхнул на землю. Крошечные темные пятна мгновенно впитались. Работает.</p><p>— Снимай пиджак, — Кью швырнул в Бонда свитер. — Они влажные, держи вертикально, как щит.</p><p>Влажность воздуха — 80%. Они мокрые от пота — который выделился уже в этом мире, и обмен веществ продолжает идти. А еще тела состоят из воды на 60%. Годится. Но будет очень больно.</p><p>Бонд, не задавая вопросов, выпутался из пиджака.</p><p>Тэсс обнимала Мэллори за шею и что-то шептала, а тот смотрел на машину поверх ее головы — сосредоточенно, как человек, вдруг очнувшийся в незнакомом месте. Кью отогнал шальную надежду.</p><p>Автоматчики обходили авто с двух сторон, поднимая оружие. Бонд облепился пиджаком от подбородка до колен, сверху прижал свитер. Щелкнули затворы.</p><p>Призраки — энергия, бессильны против местных предметов, но свои гаджеты работают. Генератор крио обеспечит проникающую заморозку в радиусе полуметра. Им хватит.</p><p>— Мэллори — твой, — велел Кью.</p><p>Он заглянул в черные дула блестящих стволов, вздохнул и обнял Бонда со спины, прижался к обжигающему, твердому телу. Навел камеру смартфона на руки автоматчиков. Увеличение: пальцы на курках. Движение...</p><p>— По моей команде, — выдохнул в ухо.</p><p>От Бонда пахло потом, пылью и одеколоном. Кью облизнулся. Он не смотрел на Мэллори, лишь краем глаза отмечая движение розово-серого пятна.</p><p>Пальцы потянули спусковые крючки...</p><p>— Вперед.</p><p>Он врубил генератор крио. Раздались выстрелы. Вспышка ослепила, морозная волна сбила дыхание. Бонд рванулся...</p><p>И с хрустом сбил Мэллори с ног. Они покатились к озеру — увесистые куклы изо льда. Последнее, что запомнил Кью — знакомую до морщинки руку Мэллори, хватающую магазин с земли, и раздирающую внутренности боль.</p><p>Мир померк.</p><p>Наверное, ему что-то снилось. Или нет. Кью думал — или вспоминал. Он вроде бы умер, или это ночной кошмар? Что случится, если его не станет?</p><p>У Кью отдел, полный людей, но никому не будет дела, если однажды он исчезнет. Не станет Бонда — весь Дом придет на прощание, но кто придет к Кью? Человек-невидимка, вся информация мира в доступе...</p><p>Он не следил за кабинетом М онлайн, разве что изредка. И всегда давал понять, что подключился; Мэллори не реагировал, конечно, — ни к чему. Разве что, не отвлекаясь от бумаг и монитора, рассеянно сворачивал из стикеров оригами. В последний раз это была лягушка — адски розовая, с раззявленной пастью.</p><p>Кью считал секунды до конца своего перерыва, грея ладони о кружку с чаем. На экранах Мэллори, не глядя, доделывал лягушке правый глаз. Аромат бергамота окутывал, пряный и густой; на столе Мэллори остывал кофе, белый от молока.</p><p>Очки запотели от пара, Кью пальцем сдвинул повлажневшую челку и сделал глоток. Терпкая сладость ласкала язык. Кью улыбнулся: почти одновременно с ним Мэллори пригубил кофе, наморщив выпуклый лоб, и устало бросил на стол документы. Повертел в руках лягушку — Кью почти услышал шелест бумаги — и усадил на блюдце.</p><p>Пискнул таймер — конец перерыва.</p><p>Прежде чем отключиться, Кью целую минуту смотрел, как Мэллори медленными глотками пьет кофе, рассеянно взирая куда-то вверх и в угол, чуть ниже камеры наблюдения. Кью видел его глаза — зеленовато-прозрачные, с затаенной улыбкой, как у человека, который прямо сейчас отлично проводит время, но не желает, чтобы кто-то об этом узнал.</p><p>Когда работаешь в одиночку, в перерыв хочется сменить обстановку...</p><p>Пахло бумагами и пластиком. Столешница темного дерева расплывалась перед глазами. Кью машинально поправил очки и пораженно уставился на свою руку — теплую и живую. Но Мэллори! Ребра сдавило.</p><p>— Жив. В этом вашем стазисе, — раздался низкий голос Бонда.</p><p>Кью перевел дыхание.</p><p>Они в кабинете Таннера. Цепочка хроноворота золотилась на мокрой шее Бонда. Кью моргнул. Быстро провел руками по одежде — вымок насквозь. Лед обтаивал, стекая в ботинки.</p><p>Бонд хмыкнул, передернул плечами. Рубашка облепила тело, брюки обнимали ноги как лосины. Свитер и пиджак пропали.</p><p>— Таннер нас убьет, — пробормотал Кью. На бежевом ковре расползались грязные разводы.</p><p>— Распад мозга и тела затормозился на двадцать пять процентов, — сообщил Бонд.</p><p>Кью всмотрелся в данные на мониторе Таннера. Потряс смартфоном — работает. Воды под кожухом нет, не зря делал водонепроницаемым.</p><p>— Руку, 007, — велел он. — Осталось пятьдесят пять минут.</p><p>Они отсутствовали пять минут по-местному. Кто знает, сколько походов им предстоит.</p><p>Ладонь Бонда стиснула его пальцы до боли. Поворот золотой сферы, и пол ушел из-под ног. Темнота. Холод. Что за...</p><p>Мерный стук колес, запах угольного дыма сквозь открытое окно, натертые поручни в коридоре вагона. Старинного, с дверьми полированного дерева и скрипящими углами.</p><p>— Твою мать, — с чувством сказал Бонд, глядя на снега за окном.</p><p>— Тепловой пушки нет, — буркнул Кью. С силой пригладил волосы, пытаясь отжать воду. Интересно, если они здесь подхватят простуду, то обчихают весь Дом-на-реке?</p><p>Поезд дернулся и остановился. Протопали тяжелые сапоги, пахнуло металлом и кожей.</p><p>— Вояки годов... сороковых? — Бонд вскинул брови.</p><p>Кью рефлекторно вжался в стену, но Бонд перегородил проход и с интересом пронаблюдал, как троица в черной форме прошла сквозь него.</p><p>— Как ощущения, 007?</p><p>Тот усмехнулся.</p><p>— Щекотно. Волшебные гаджеты не засекли М? — ладонь дернулась к шее, к хроновороту.</p><p>Кью не ответил. Вояки вломились в ближайшее купе.</p><p>Под ребрами привычно заныло. У этого Мэллори над верхней губой темнели аккуратные усики, но костюм был знакомо безупречен.</p><p>По вкрадчивым интонациям Кью понял, что назревает драка. Учитывая перевес в вооружении, это будет избиение.</p><p>— Идеи, Кью? Он безоружен, — в стылом голосе Бонда ни тени эмоций. То есть он в панике, но агенты не паникуют. Они просто разносят все, до чего дотянутся.</p><p>— Очень приятно... — елейным тоном сообщил Мэллори мордовороту с лицом уголовника.</p><p>Кью в отчаянии заозирался, перебирая на ощупь гаджеты в поясной сумке. Энтропия, энтропия... Тепловой распад. Хаос. Колебания вселенной. Колебания?</p><p>Один за другим он выудил датчики, быстро приклеил к стенам, к полу. Так, снять показания внутренних частот материалов: дерево, металл, прикинуть процентное соотношение.</p><p>— Выйдите из купе, — велел мордоворот кому-то.</p><p>— Нет, сиди, — бесстрастно осадил Мэллори. И продолжил так мягко, что у Кью волосы на затылке встали дыбом: — Если вы хоть пальцем к нему прикоснетесь...</p><p>Проклятье, проклятье, дьявольщина! Сейчас ему врежут. Хорошо, если сразу не прикончат.</p><p>Кью схватил небольшие диски, генераторы помех — звуковые и ударные, имитирующие направленные ударные волны с заданной частотой. Кью назвал их «мини-копры»: они работали как установки для забивания свай.</p><p>— Я добьюсь, чтобы вас уволили из армии, — не спеша проговорил Мэллори.</p><p>— Кью, что мне сделать?</p><p>— Заложите по сетке тридцать на тридцать. Хотя бы примерно.</p><p>Бонд подхватил стопку дисков и метнулся влево, Кью — вправо.</p><p>Полы воняли чем-то химическим. Мокрая футболка мешала наклоняться, от холода сводило поясницу. Кью на карачках подполз к купе и замер — в нем повисла подозрительная тишина.</p><p>Бонд встревоженно прищурился. И в ту же секунду раздался удар и глухой вскрик, затем еще. Мордовороты потащили из дверей скорченного Мэллори.</p><p>— Приготовьтесь, 007, — одними губами велел Кью и вдавил активатор.</p><p>Будто дробь прокатилась по полу, по стенам. Вибрация раскачалась мгновенно, дерево вздыбилось, заскрипело, из пазов полетели штыри и стекла. Резонанс.</p><p>Кью успел заметить, как Мэллори ловко пнул упавшего вояку в пах, схватил какого-то паренька, тот — девицу, и вытолкнул всех в окно.</p><p>В животе зародилась боль, она пульсировала в такт генераторам и била прямо в мозг. Кью обхватил себя руками, дрожа во взбесившемся вагоне. Пол рассыпался с треском. Где-то застонал Бонд. Окно обвалилось вместе со стеной, и фигура Мэллори в черном пиджаке выпала наружу.</p><p>Он должен выжить. Боль взорвалась слепящим фейерверком. Кью потерял сознание.</p><p>В кабинете Таннера надо перепрограммировать климат-контроль. И заменить фильтры. Пластиком воняло отвратно — как он тут работает?</p><p>— Пятьдесят процентов стабилизации, — сообщил Бонд откуда-то издалека, невозмутимо, словно не загибался от боли секунды назад.</p><p>Кью закашлялся, отскребая себя с пола. Проверил сумку — на месте.</p><p>— Ненавижу два-нуля-агентов, — прохрипел он. Его трясло в ознобе.</p><p>Чай с бергамотом был бы кстати, но время, время.</p><p>— Сколько? — выдавил он.</p><p>— Осталось пятьдесят минут.</p><p>— Руку, 007!</p><p>Золотой отблеск, и они провалились в жару. Что? Только не снова.</p><p>Ступни утопали в песке. Он обжигал, но не ощущался физически.</p><p>— Пустыня, — констатировал Бонд. — Врубишь крио-штучки?</p><p>— Вода метрах в пятистах под нами, — съязвил Кью. — Добудешь — включу. Одна как раз осталась.</p><p>— Тихо, — Бонд вскинул руку.</p><p>Шуршали пески. Ветер чуть слышно стонал в выжженных солнцем скалах. Или не ветер?</p><p>Не сговариваясь, они полезли наверх. За выступом открылся узкий зев пещеры, в полутьме что-то белело.</p><p>Кто-то. Женщина. Запекшаяся кровь присохла к волосам, светлое платье запачкалось тут и там. Она металась в бреду и кого-то звала. Возле потухшей лампы валялась толстая книга.</p><p>Бонд обернулся, вскинув брови.</p><p>— Нет здесь Мэллори. Вообще никого нет, — отозвался Кью. — А хотя.</p><p>Он метнулся к выходу, проклиная неосторожность, с которой они вошли. Запустил приложение в смартфоне, направляя камеру на каменистый пол. Есть следы — минимум двухдневные, мужские, размер совпадает с тем, что носил Мэллори. Хотя мало ли мужчин с таким размером. Самый свежий след вел на выход и вниз, в долину.</p><p>Кью прищурился на солнце. Здесь вполне можно посадить самолет.</p><p>Он вернулся в пещеру.</p><p>— Она умирает, — сообщил Бонд. — Обезвоживание, болевой шок от закрытого перелома голени, ушиб головы.</p><p>— Главное, чтоб не заражение крови, — машинально ответил Кью. И прикусил язык.</p><p>Бонд взглянул как на идиота.</p><p>— Мэллори, предположительно, был здесь, но улетел, — перевел тему Кью.</p><p>— И обещал вернуться, — Бонд выразительно уставился на женщину.</p><p>— Что-то обратно не торопится.</p><p>— Она важна для него, Кью. Иначе бы нас забросило прямо к М.</p><p>Они не называли его полным именем даже здесь, в чужом мире.</p><p>Кью выудил аптечку и вытряхнул содержимое на расстеленную кем-то ткань. Бонд включил фонарь.</p><p>— Антибиотик?</p><p>— И вода, — согласился Кью. — Вопрос, как их передать. Мы свои вещи чувствуем, а жители этих миров — нет.</p><p>— Антибиотик жидкий? — поинтересовался Бонд, и Кью задумался. Поправил пальцем очки, скривился — пятна засохли на стекле.</p><p>Можно приготовить раствор противовоспалительного и жаропонижающего, с глюкозой. Вколоть не получится, но если как-то влить... распылить? Вода — не звуковая или колебательная волна, чтобы передаваться от источника из чужого мира. Там, на озере, получилось смешать среду из двух миров, потому что... Кью замер. Неприятно и дико, но... Он наклонился над раскрасневшимся от жара лицом женщины, всмотрелся в приоткрытый пересохший рот и, помедлив, сплюнул.</p><p>Сгусток слюны упал на губу женщины. Получилось.</p><p>— Какой-то кривой обмен сред, надо изучить, — пробормотал с досадой. — Ну-ка...</p><p>Он быстро наполнил шприц и осторожно вылил на слюну. Смешиваясь, раствор пополз в рот женщины. Она задрожала, ловя влагу, и, к счастью, начала глотать.</p><p>— Извращенец, — восхитился за спиной Бонд.</p><p>— Наполни второй шприц. Три ампулы.</p><p>— Так точно, — хмыкнул тот.</p><p>Чтобы влить раствор глюкозы, пришлось сплюнуть еще три раза — без «переходника» жидкость просто исчезала, соприкасаясь с кожей.</p><p>— Она его любит, — сообщил Бонд. Он уселся на корточки, изучая рукописный кусочек текста в книге.</p><p>— Значит, не убьет.</p><p>— Возможно, — не разделил его оптимизма Бонд. — Хотя она слишком слаба, даже если очнется. Пожалуй, не убьет.</p><p>— Не могу отследить время, — прошептал Кью, глядя, как садится красное солнце в барханы. — Не могу сопоставить. Может, поискать его? Вдруг не улетел?</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Бонд, и Кью вздрогнул.</p><p>В льдисто-синих глазах не было и капли сомнения. Бонд накрыл рукой хроноворот.</p><p>— Я чувствую. Он не здесь. Но вернется.</p><p>Что-то словно сжалось внутри, стылое и шершавое.</p><p>— Лишь бы успели вернуться мы, — буркнул Кью. Уселся возле стены и обхватил колени руками.</p><p>Вот почему хроноворот — прибор! — как-то естественно и незаметно достался именно Бонду. А не тому, кто за управление техникой отвечает.</p><p>Связь... Кью закрыл глаза. Смеющийся Мэллори, открывший на весь монитор картинку с медосмотра, где Бонд невозмутимо прикалывается над М, Домом-на-реке и самими психологами. Знает, сволочь, что все равно пройдет комиссию. Мэллори-М смотрел на Бонда так, как смотрел на Тэсс тот Мэллори в розовой футболке — с лучистым теплом, с бесконечным терпением.</p><p>М безукоризненно владел собой и не позволял никаких эмоций при встрече. Знал ли Бонд, что происходит?</p><p>Кью стянул очки и помассировал виски, переносицу. Мигрень пульсировала в мозгу. Смотрел ли кто-нибудь с теплом на Кью, пока он не видел? Может, стоило завести собаку, а не котов.</p><p>Холодало. Пояс набит гаджетами, но в нем нет одеяла. Плевать.</p><p>Женщина затихла, и Кью обеспокоенно вскинулся.</p><p>— Спит, — успокоил Бонд, появляясь из темноты. Песок похрустывал под его шагами.</p><p>— Что вы делаете, 007? — устало спросил Кью, подтягивая колени к груди.</p><p>— Ночлег, — невозмутимо ответил тот.</p><p>Скинул рубашку, уселся позади Кью и расставил ноги. Притянул его к себе, к твердой горячей груди — тот и пискнуть не успел. Сверху прикрыл рубашкой и откинулся на стену.</p><p>— Спокойной ночи, Кью. Я услышу самолет.</p><p>— С-спокойной ночи, — выдавил тот.</p><p>В голове шумело, сырость ползла по полу, а Бонд грел не хуже печки, и Кью решил не возражать.</p><p>Он только надеялся, что в их мире пройдут не сутки. Оставалось пятьдесят минут. Не думать, не думать о времени... Тихо шуршали пески.</p><p>— Кью, — кто-то потряс его за плечо.</p><p>Он вскинулся мгновенно, шарахнулся и замер.</p><p>— 007, вашу мать.</p><p>— Очки, — вежливо предложил тот.</p><p>Рассвело. Глухо раздавался рокот мотора. Кью и Бонд выскочили наружу. Солнце вспыхнуло на крыльях биплана. Он скользнул за бархан и подкатился почти вплотную к скале.</p><p>И... только сейчас Кью понял, как волновался. Из самолета выбрался Мэллори в потертой форме военного образца. Живой и здоровый Мэллори.</p><p>Здесь шла вторая мировая война.</p><p>— Опять сороковые, — пробормотал Бонд.</p><p>Кью не отреагировал — разглядывал самолет. Мэллори пока жив, женщина в пещере вряд ли на него покусится, а вот техника или немцы... Немцы были в Африке. Хроноворот переносит в критический момент, но все идет странно. Как вообще вернуться домой?</p><p>— Сопровождаем М, — решил Кью.</p><p>— Не поместимся, — Бонд дернул уголком губ, но Кью не купился.</p><p>— Вес значения не имеет. На крыльях устроимся.</p><p>Вместо ответа Бонд забрался в промежуток между двумя отсеками — пилотского и пассажирского.</p><p>— Посидишь на коленях у леди, Кью?</p><p>Тот раздраженно фыркнул.</p><p>Чем защититься от обстрела с земли: взрывчатка бесполезна, пули тоже, укрыться негде... Укрыться?</p><p>Мэллори вынес женщину из пещеры. Он что-то говорил ей, и та явно понимала — пришла в сознание. Он нежно усадил ее в кабину, пристегнулся сам. Зарычал двигатель. Кью прикусил губу. Бонд лукаво блестел глазами, втиснув ноги по колено в кабину к женщине, цепляясь руками за распорки крыльев.</p><p>— Вспомнишь, как я сидел у М на коленях — убью, 007, — пообещал он и, затаив дыхание, вполз между краем кабины и Мэллори. Пояс он снял и обмотал вокруг локтя.</p><p>Мэллори должен был упираться носом ему в затылок, но вертелся сзади как ни в чем не бывало. Кью посмотрел на руки в зеленоватой форме, которые торчали из его живота и переключали допотопные тумблеры. Он не чувствовал ничего.</p><p>— Дьявольщина.</p><p>— На мне задняя полусфера, — отчитался Бонд. В тоне сквозила усмешка, и Кью со свистом выдохнул сквозь зубы.</p><p>Ничего, дома отыграется.</p><p>Когда они снова умрут как-нибудь особенно болезненно и окажутся дома... Биплан легко оторвался от земли.</p><p>Ребристые рыжие барханы скользили внизу, бесконечные и унылые. Кью следил за рельефом и слушал мотор, стараясь не глядеть вниз, на руки Мэллори. Но все-таки отвлекся, потому что Бонд рявкнул:</p><p>— Зенитки!</p><p>Проклятье.</p><p>Кью лихорадочно дернул сумку, доставая припасенный прибор. Затрещали выстрелы. Мэллори выругался, заложил вираж, и еще. Бесполезно, все равно накроют — биплан как на ладони. Кью высунулся из кабины, цепляясь за борт. Счастье, что он ничего не весит. Но если выпадет... Он ощутил рывок за ремень джинсов и мертвую хватку на талии.</p><p>— Спасибо, 007.</p><p>Небольшая коробка раскладывалась в мощный портативный «пылесос наоборот». Механический. Кью придумал его как-то с пьяных глаз, не понял зачем, но для миссии «М» просто выгреб все из запасников.</p><p>Он примерился и поймал поток воздуха так, чтобы направление струи воздуха подняло бурю песка позади. Скорость позволяла. Ветер местный, и ветер тот, что нагнетается в «пылесос» смешиваются.</p><p>Выстрелы стрекотали, но снизу росла стена песка. Биплан рванул вперед — это Мэллори оглянулся и оценил преимущество.</p><p>Через пару минут все стихло. Оторвались? А как же гибель мучительной смертью и...</p><p>— Люблю тебя, — явственно сказал Мэллори прямо за спиной, и Кью сжался, сверля взглядом серую обшивку. — Я должен был сказать давно, Кэтрин. Люблю.</p><p>Рыже-белая даль расплылась перед глазами. Грудь сдавило.</p><p>— Бонд, — выдохнул Кью.</p><p>Руки Мэллори уверенно держали штурвал, но Кью этого не увидел — все исчезло в расплывающимися свете.</p><p>Кабинет Таннера — официально самый вонючий в Доме. Кью сглотнул, и песок противно хрустнул на зубах. Он поднялся, упираясь руками в колени, пережидая приступ тошноты. Не будет он Таннеру ремонт климат-контроля вне очереди пробивать. Потому что нечего косо смотреть на Бонда...</p><p>Время.</p><p>— Мы успели за две минуты «до».</p><p>Выдох. Почему Бонд молчит?</p><p>— Сто процентов стабилизации распада, но, — он прочистил горло. — Восстановления нет.</p><p>Слова придавили, как бетонная плита. Кью сосредоточено снял очки и взялся протирать их краем замызганной футболки. У него не было идей. А Холмс не оставил указаний. Больше не нужный пояс с остатками гаджетов валялся на полу.</p><p>— Кью.</p><p>От футболки на стекле оставались мутные разводы.</p><p>— Идем в лабораторию, Кью, — сильные пальцы сжали плечо, и Кью послушно пошел.</p><p>Бонд зачем-то подцепил его пояс и накрутил на руку. Какой толк в этом? Таинственный террорист в любой момент нарисуется снова. Прототип сканера, сделанный на коленке ночью, не панацея.</p><p>Коридоры словно вымерли. Двери лаборатории сдвинулись за ними с глухим щелчком, и Кью отвернулся, не в силах смотреть в обезображенное бескровное лицо под стеклом.</p><p>— Неплохая ловушка для нас троих, — вполголоса проговорил Бонд.</p><p>Кью вздрогнул, хватаясь за телефон. Чертов 007 расслабленно шарил взглядом по углам и потолку. Кью точно отследил момент, когда он подобрался, внешне оставаясь спокойным.</p><p>— К левой стене, Кью.</p><p>И тот подчинился. Бонд брал командование на себя в двух случаях: за секунды до взрыва и на коктейльной вечеринке.</p><p>В горле запершило.</p><p>— Он здесь, — проронил Бонд, снимая пистолет с предохранителя.</p><p>Он воздвигся посреди комнаты, расставив ноги, в заляпанной рубашке с закатанными рукавами, припорошенный пылью. Идеальная мишень. Кью удержался от замечания. Он лихорадочно осматривал комнату, а руки жили своей жизнью, выводя на телефон данные систем наблюдения всех видов.</p><p>Пусто.</p><p>Только что-то зудело внутри. Тревога. Тревога. Он уставился в пространство перед собой. Ловушка... Мэллори. Если не он — цель? Если не только он, то у террориста личный мотив, даром что маг. Почему?</p><p>Телефон мигнул — сработал один из датчиков. Сердце подскочило: тот самый, экспериментальный! Но картинки нет. Только мутный след... Почему цели — они трое?</p><p>— Потому что вы убили моего сюзерена, — раздался низкий голос из ниоткуда.</p><p>Бонд крутанулся, прицеливаясь на звук.</p><p>На экране мелькнул всполох и пропал. Но словно ниточка осталась? А террорист мысли читает, что ли? Кью поднял глаза.</p><p>— Читаю, когда ты смотришь прямо на меня.</p><p>Грохнули выстрелы — очередью. Но Бонд не изменил стойки, словно знал, что...</p><p>— Попал. Хороший песик. Меня это не возьмет.</p><p>Голос раздался правее — по экрану снова мазнула полоса. Будто... инверсионный след. Смешение двух сред, граница... Кью бросило в жар.</p><p>Он поспешно опустил ресницы и закашлялся, хватаясь за грудь. А когда отвел руки, встал так, чтобы экран был повернут к Бонду.</p><p>— Не поможет, — отозвался голос. Показалось, или в нем послышалось уважение? — Вы умрете здесь. Мы славно порезвились в прошлом с копией вашего босса. Он стал террористом и погиб бы от рук школьника. Прелесть, верно? — в хриплом голосе прорезались вкрадчивые ноты, и это кого-то до боли напоминало. — Я сам вытащил его, чтобы вы смотрели и страдали. Вы все здесь — беспомощны. Вы устарели давным-давно со своей техникой и электричеством... — голос наполнился страстной яростью.</p><p>И Кью вспомнил.</p><p>Судя по виду Бонда, тот вспомнил тоже.</p><p>А первое правило переговоров — тяните время.</p><p>— То есть в стазисе не наш Мэллори? Вы его подменили там, в кабинете?</p><p>Голос сухо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Сообразительный квартимейстер. Тебя не разжаловали еще? Босс считал, что ты талантлив. Он собирался предложить тебе работу. Вам обоим.</p><p>— Где М? — перебил Бонд.</p><p>Кью поморщился: прямолинейность 007 могла принести победу, а могла все разрушить.</p><p>— В прошлом, где же еще. Это, — след скользнул по экрану в сторону «саркофага», — временная петля. Ваш М сменил этого на месте главы организации магов-террористов. Для него прошло почти шестнадцать лет. Он наверняка труп — аристократы не терпят самозванцев. Маглов!</p><p>С каждым словом что-то словно застывало внутри, вонзаясь в легкие.</p><p>Мэллори мертв. Настоящий Мэллори, с вечно усталым взглядом и уверенными, утонченно-экономными движениями. Он погиб в чужом прошлом, а их не было рядом.</p><p>Они спасали копии, чтобы выжила очередная копия.</p><p>В глазах словно плавала муть. По экрану скользнул след, но Кью смотрел сквозь него.</p><p>Все зря. Все...</p><p>Грохот обрушился вместе с холодом — ледяной волной, как на озере. Сильный удар отшвырнул его прочь, и горячее, пропахшее потом и въевшимся парфюмом тело рухнуло сверху. Щетина оцарапала шею; глаза Бонда очутились совсем близко — и в них не было пощады.</p><p>Пульс колотился в висках. Затылок Бонда покрылся инеем — Кью смотрел поверх него туда, где над «саркофагом» согнулась облитая льдом фигура.</p><p>Широкие плечи, светлые когда-то волосы и синие, как у Бонда, глаза. Он видел пару раз этого человека — водителя Макса Денби. Согласно досье, снайпера в отставке.</p><p>Кью с трудом вздохнул, придавленный тяжестью мощного тела. Плотно сжатые губы Бонда дрогнули в усмешке.</p><p>— Крио-штучки Кью, — хрипло сказал он. — Кишки всмятку. Ощущения — как раз для врага.</p><p>— Слезь. — Кью закатил глаза и повозился.</p><p>Его трясло с головы до ног. Бонд галантно предложил руку. В лице не было и тени насмешки — Кью поискал и не нашел, поэтому помощь принял. И даже не съязвил.</p><p>Они встали с двух сторон «саркофага». Бледное, чужое, уродливое лицо... И все-таки это Мэллори. Его нужно похоронить достойно, потому что он наверняка умрет и без магической ловушки.</p><p>Кью тяжело оперся на стену и отключил стазис. Техномагия... Кому она теперь нужна? Второй погибший М на совести двух агентов. Слишком много даже для Дома-на-реке, привыкшего не считаться с людьми.</p><p>Прозрачная крышка с шипением поднялась. Изнутри повеяло сухим, будто искусственным воздухом.</p><p>Бонд вдруг схватился за шею. Выругался и цапнул Кью за руку — тот и дернуться не успел. Хроноворот замерцал, окутал их золотистым светом. Купол света ширился, накрывая «саркофаг».</p><p>— Мэллори! — по наитию крикнул Кью и впился пальцами в скрюченную ладонь чужого М.</p><p>Бонд не зря считался лучшим агентом. Он тут же стиснул вторую руку Мэллори мертвой хваткой, и они замерли: замкнутая система неведомой энергии...</p><p>— Жжется, — прошипел Бонд.</p><p>И Кью ощутил это — нарастающий жар, как от надвигающегося пламени. Свет стал ослепительным, скрывая тело Мэллори.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, сэр, — страстно прошептал Кью и вздрогнул.</p><p>Горячая волна полыхнула и схлынула. Ладонь словно вплавилась в руку Бонда.</p><p>Вверху едва слышно гудел климат-контроль.</p><p>— Я не имею права заключать браки, вы прочитали не ту инструкцию, — раздался сипловатый, низкий голос.</p><p>— Господи, — выдохнул Кью.</p><p>— Твою мать, — отозвался Бонд и выдернул ладонь. Вытянулся по стойке смирно: — Миссия по ликвидации террориста завершена, сэр. Потерь нет.</p><p>Мэллори рассмеялся. Лучики-морщинки собрались под глазами, запавшими, но вновь блестящими всезнающим ехидством. Темно-синий костюм помялся, но галстук лежал необъяснимо ровно.</p><p>Кью сжал пальцы. Вдавил ногти в кожу — не помогло. До головокружения хотелось потрогать Мэллори — чтобы ощутить тепло и живое биение пульса.</p><p>Он сделал глубокий вздох, скосил глаза на телефон и закольцевал изображение с камер лаборатории. Смеющийся Мэллори — только для них. Для Бонда.</p><p>Храните свой компромат в базах Кью...</p><p>Мэллори поднялся с явным трудом, но глядел открыто и не стыдясь. Потер лоб, провел по лицу, будто смахивая паутину. Дернул уголком губ:</p><p>— Сдать его, что ли, мадам Тюссо? — он по-бычьи наклонил голову, воззрившись на ледяную фигуру террориста с неприязнью.</p><p>Кью прочистил горло.</p><p>— Сэр, разрешите законсервировать улику для мистера Холмса?</p><p>— Разрешаю, — глухо отозвался тот и взялся обеими руками за борта «саркофага».</p><p>Бонд и Кью синхронно посторонились. Мэллори взглянул снизу вверх, исподлобья — изучающе и цепко, так что под ложечкой засосало. Не нашел жалости или сочувствия, успокоенно отвернулся. Примерился и спустился на пол. Одернул пиджак.</p><p>В кармане что-то хрустнуло, мелькнуло розовое. Мэллори переменился в лице. Посмотрел на телефон в руке Кью — тот поспешно вспомнил запущенные программы: ничего запрещенного регламентом.</p><p>— Гм, — обронил Мэллори.</p><p>Он встал, свободно опустив руки, наклонив голову чуть набок. Под пронизывающим, как сканер, взглядом, было не по себе. Кью прилип взглядом к ладоням Мэллори — всегда спокойные, теперь они медленно сжимались и разжимались.</p><p>Бонд рядом демонстрировал профессиональную невозмутимость — мол, он готов ждать часами, пока начальство соизволит что-то сообщить. У Кью под кожей бегали щекотные мурашки.</p><p>Мэллори здесь. Живой. Настоящий. Смотрит так, словно...</p><p>— Полагаю, вы тоже побывали в прошлом, — сказал он.</p><p>— И в других мирах, — отчитался Бонд прежде, чем Кью открыл рот.</p><p>Ладно, не очень-то и хотелось.</p><p>— Я там неплохую спецслужбу сколотил, — задумчиво изрек Мэллори. — Разведка у них была ни к черту. Вам допуск повысили, кстати?</p><p>— Да, сэр, — подтвердили хором.</p><p>— Есть магия, маги и Холмс, сэр, — улыбнулся одними глазами Бонд.</p><p>— Система обнаружения магов в разработке, — сообщил Кью. — Недостаточно данных.</p><p>— Этого добра теперь у меня хоть отбавляй, — заметил Мэллори. — Холмсу отчет подам я. Не связывайтесь: не так моргнете — урежет нам бюджет.</p><p>Кью моргнул под очками. Мистер «Скромность» и впрямь — Правительство. А Мэллори только что снова повысил им уровень допуска, и не хотелось думать, куда они вписались.</p><p>Мэллори умолк. Он переводил взгляд с Кью на Бонда, внимательно, как-то жадно и со странной печалью. Словно хотел что-то сказать и просчитывал последствия. Глубокие морщины прорезали выпуклый лоб. Пушистые тонкие волосы свалялись, придавая М неприлично трогательный вид.</p><p>Желание прикоснуться усилилось до зуда. Кью сцепил зубы и убрал руки за спину по примеру Бонда.</p><p>— 007.</p><p>— Сэр. — Под взглядом Мэллори Бонд еще больше распрямил плечи.</p><p>— Что за корм ты носишь котам Кью? После своих миссий.</p><p>Бонд назвал марку, не поведя и бровью.</p><p>Кью понял, что ничего не понимает. А Мэллори запустил руку в карман и извлек смятую ядерно-розовую лягушку. Оригами.</p><p>— Кью, — протянул на раскрытой ладони.</p><p>В груди предательски кольнуло. Кью забрал лягушку и поспешно спрятал руки за спину, чтобы скрыть дрожь.</p><p>— Сэр, — выдавил он.</p><p>Камеры закольцованы, закольцованы. А Мэллори знает и доверяет — и поэтому ему нужен Кью.</p><p>— Свободны на сегодня, агенты, — тот сухо кивнул. — Завтра в девять жду с отчетами.</p><p>В коридоре Кью взглянул на Бонда, и тот, молча развернувшись, двинулся в противоположную сторону. А Кью, переодевшись в запасной комплект одежды у себя в отделе, закупился в «Теско» закусками к элю, сидру и прочим вариациям на пивную тему. Устриц он как раз недавно купил, просто для баловства. Ждут своего часа в холодильнике.</p><p>Он взял такси. Маршрут шел по набережной мимо Дома-на-реке. Кью опустил окно и глубоко вдохнул сырой и влажный воздух.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div><p>— Я должен был сказать давно, Кью, 007, — Мэллори появился на пороге гостиной, оставив систему безопасности нетронутой. — По вечерам я предпочитаю стаут. Фермерский, сухой.</p><p>Он водрузил звякающий пакет на низкий столик, уставленный закусками, и скрылся в ванной. Зашумела вода. Дымчато-серый кот осторожно обнюхал место, где он стоял.</p><p>Кью со вздохом уставился на ноутбук на одном колене и белого кота на другом. Бонд молча отставил свой эль, вынул из пакета пачки кошачьего корма и бутылки. Пошуршал на кухне и вернулся с устрицами во льду, с лимоном и солью.</p><p>Мэллори вышел из ванной без пиджака и со влажными волосами.</p><p>Уселся на общий диван справа от Кью и взял свой стаут. Кью некоторое время смотрел, как он и Бонд молча поглощают устриц с одного блюда, соприкасаясь пальцами, а потом сказал в пространство:</p><p>— Система, доступ к домашнему кинотеатру для всех. Включить.</p><p>Он терпеть не мог все эти «Сири» и прочее. Техника есть техника. Экран во всю стену ожил.</p><p>Мэллори с удовлетворением ослабил ремень брюк и откинулся на диване. Забросил одну руку на спинку.</p><p>Бонд поерзал, устроив затылок на его ладони.</p><p>— Крикет, — попросил он вслух. Канал переключился.</p><p>Мэллори довольно хмыкнул. Кью закатил глаза и отгородился ноутбуком.</p><p>Дымчато-серый кот тяжело вспрыгнул на диван, спихнул белого собрата и растянулся во всю длину на коленях Кью. Попа и хвост — на коленях Мэллори, морда — на ноге Бонда. Те не глядя чесали его в две руки. Кот уютно тарахтел. Экран мигал зеленым, диктор вещал.</p><p>Кью сдался и откинулся головой на локоть Мэллори. Тот не шелохнулся, полностью увлеченный крикетом, но теплая, в мягком носке ступня почему-то оказалась рядом с ногой Кью.</p><p>Тот подумал, что можно, пожалуй, убавить отопление — впервые за долгие годы в его квартире по-настоящему тепло.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в названии использована цитата из стихотворения Веры Полозковой “Спецагенты”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>